


The Best Laid Plans of Mates and Packs Often Go Awry

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Sara Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hospitalization, Metahumans, Mirakuru, Morning Sickness, Needles, Omega Nyssa al Ghul, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Sexual inuendos, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: With weird shit and some danger beginning to present itself, Sara and Nyssa finally come to accept that they may need to lay low for a bit. So, naturally, that means they should totally go on a family vacation and relax. Maybe finally tell Sara's mom that she is not actually dead.It's a shame that plans for Sara Lance never go as, well, planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for the delay with this! There is a scene in the middle of next chapter which was an absolute bitch to write and I just couldn't do it. But I did it! It's also the most controversial thing I've probably written and so I'm incredibly nervous to share it. Especially because my whole plan around this series featured this particular plot twist. I've actually been hinting at it happening for many stories now. I have for you chapter one of two? maybe three? Still haven't decided. I'm almost at a good closing point. I'm writing the very last scene as we speak. 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and well! Please enjoy this uncharacteristically short chapter from me (don't worry the whole story is over 12k words).

While the Arrow gang has been focusing on Moira Queen's trial, the Lance Pack was finally figuring out if Nyssa was expecting. 

“You're already showing signs!” Sara said from the bedroom. She was waiting for Nyssa to get out of her work clothes so she could pounce on her beautiful wife and kiss her into oblivion. They had already put Lexa to bed and we're now enjoying their alone time. Family Night was tomorrow, and if Nyssa was pregnant, they planned to tell everyone then. Even her dad and Laurel would be coming. 

“Or it could be that we are both imagining this!” Nyssa hollered back from their bathroom. Once she finished using the toilet, she washed her hands and left the pregnancy test face down. Only time would tell now. If the test agreed with their suspicions, Nyssa would get her bloodwork done, just to confirm it. It had been some time since they mated so there shouldn't be a false positive, and that alone made Nyssa excited, and also nervous.

To distract herself, she pulled off her work clothes and padded out of the bathroom to find her pajamas, only to find that Sara had gotten them out for her.

“I thought you'd want to be cozy,” the blonde mumbled lamely. She was sitting up and watching Nyssa's every move like a hawk. Sara made no effort to hide her staring, after all, Nyssa was hot.

Nyssa kissed her cheek and slid into the soft flannel pajama bottoms. She pulled off her bra and them pulled on one of Sara's comfy shirts. Nyssa noticed that it was a little tighter around her bust, but she also might be overthinking it. Who knows, it could have shrunk in the wash.

“Has it been two minutes yet?” Sara muttered when Nyssa crawled onto their bed, pressing herself against Sara's side.

“Probably,” Nyssa answered, making no move to get up. She was too nervous for that.

So, Sara got up and grabbed the 'pee stick’ as she called it, and flipped it over. Within seconds her eyes widened, a massive grin broke out, and she pulled Nyssa into a bruising kiss. Not that the Omega minded.

“We're having another pup!” Sara squealed.

The two kissed happily and somehow ended up laying horizontally across their bed, giggling like teenagers. 

“I guess I know how to breed my Omega,” Sara teased Nyssa.

Breeding and mating were two very different things in the mind of Nyssa. When an Omega was bred, they were fucked by a random Alpha just to satisfy a heat or desire. Mating was when an Alpha and Omega made a choice to join together to create a life as one, and potentially create a litter of pups. Nyssa equated the two words to fucking and making love. To breed was to fuck and to mate was to make love. But, in the heat of the moment, Nyssa would beg for her Alpha to mount her and breed her. It spurred Sara on like no tomorrow, hearing her talk like that. That was part of why Nyssa did it, and partially because she might like dirty talk. Might.

“Hush you,” Nyssa mumbled back, snuggling up against her.

“You like it when I breed you,” Sara whispered in her ear. Her cock was growing hard as she thought of mounting the woman again and again. Pregnant Nyssa had an effect of Sara and the blonde couldn't figure out what it was. But, she wasn't complaining. Especially when Nyssa let the blonde mount her.

“One would think that you had your fill of me back in Russia,” Nyssa teased, running her fingers up Sara’s muscular arms.

“I could never have my fill of you,” Sara replied, kissing a spot just below Nyssa's ear. “But I definitely love to fill you.”

Nyssa snorted. It was unladylike but she didn't care. “As much as I am enjoying this, would you be so terribly upset if I asked for a raincheck?”

Sara lifted her head and looked at her curiously. “Are you okay?”

Nyssa shrugged, “just a little tired, my love.” 

Sara nodded. She never wanted to force herself on her lover. “Wanna read those old books out loud until I fall asleep from them being boring?”

“I would rather just lay here with you,” Nyssa answered honestly.

“Then that's what we'll do.” And so they did.

* * *

Morning sickness hit Nyssa like a freight train the very next day. It was very cliche, like something you'd expect from a movie… Or a poorly written fanfiction or something. Every little thing was setting her off, making Sara feel god awful. Nyssa stopped eating, stopped drinking, and she was always feeling sick. Every morning Sara would wake up to her wife violently vomiting in their bathroom. She had gotten so bad that she ended up just laying in the bathroom, sleeping until she got sick. The only thing that Nyssa could keep down was her favorite soup from Nanda Parbat and crackers. The morning sickness had gotten so bad that Sara had to bring Nyssa to a hospital when she fainted at Moira Queen's trial. 

The two had gone to the trial to support Thea (and Oliver, but mostly Thea). The smaller Queen had begged them to come, citing that they had been with her though the whole thing. She had also threatened to tell Quentin and Laurel that Nyssa was pregnant. The two of them missed the family night when they told everyone the news, so they didn't know yet. Sara was planning to take the two out for dinner and spill the news later that day.

So, they were standing with Thea when Moira was declared not guilty. Thea sobbed and Nyssa held her tightly. The younger Queen seemed to bring out her maternal instincts, that made Sara smile. 

“I guess we don't have to adopt you now, Thea,” Sara joked, hugging her from behind. It was awkward, but Thea seemed to appreciate the thought. Before Thea could turn to hug Sara, she felt Nyssa's body go rigid against hers. The next thing anyone knew, Nyssa had collapsed and Sara had caught her before she hit the ground.

Oliver was able to convince Sara to let her be transported to the hospital, where they could treat her. The Alpha was reluctant to do so, but swallowed her pride and helped carry her to the gurney. She didn't leave her wife's side the entire way there.

In the end, the hospital kept Nyssa for a few days, rehydrating her and giving her nutrients via a nasogastric tube. Nyssa did not like it.

_ “Why does Mama have a tube in her nose?” _ Lexa asked while curled up against Nyssa's side. Nyssa was asleep at the moment, and she had been sleeping most of the day. Sara was glad for it. Nyssa needed her rest.

_ "It's feeding her.” _ Sara told the girl.  _ “Mama has been getting very sick lately and the tube is putting a special food in her belly so she won't be hungry.” _

_ “Ew,”  _ Lexa mumbled.

_ “Yeah, it's pretty gross,” _ Sara agreed with her three year old. 

Lexa's birthday passed and it was a relatively quiet affair. At three she didn't really understand birthdays anyway, but she did like her breakfast cupcake. It was strange to think of her little girl as a three year old. They bypassed the terrible twos, for the most part, but now they had to deal with a whiny Lexa… well, that's what Quentin said to expect. Sara was apparently a very whiny kid.

Thankfully, Lexa seemed like a much better kid than Sara ever was. Some days she wondered how she got blessed with such an easy going little girl (or what crazy shit Lexa would get up to later in life).

“Will Mama feel better?” Lexa asked her.

“Soon,” Sara replied. She didn't know how soon, though. The sooner Nyssa was out of the ICU, the better. The doctors had been saying she would be transferred to the step down unit soon, and from there she would be taken out to the floor for a day or two before they could leave. That was still another three days in the hospital. Nyssa wasn't going to be happy about that.

(“You could always check out AMA,” Sara told Nyssa when she started coming around. She had been in the hospital for two days at that point and she had been a bit of a space cadet until that point.

“AMA?”

“Against Medical Advice,” Sara explained. She watched a lot of Grey's Anatomy as a teenager, so she learned quite a bit about medical terms. And she was planning to go to school for Pre-Med.

“That would not end well, would it?” Nyssa asked her weakly.

“Not for you, no.” 

So she stayed.)

It had been four days now and the poor Omega was too tired to fight anyone. So she stayed in bed and napped for the most part. Sara would bring Sin and Lexa by every day so they could visit. No one told Lexa about Nyssa's pregnancy, since she probably wouldn't understand it, but Sin knew.

“As long as my room is soundproof, I’m good,” Sin said with a shrug. “I'm happy for you guys, though.”

Sara hugged Sin tightly after that. She had the best kids ever.

A shrill ringing interrupted Sara’s thoughts and startled Nyssa awake. Sara gave her an apologetic look before picking up the phone.

“What up, Ollie?” Sara asked while she reached out for Nyssa's hand.

Nyssa gave her a weak smile and let their fingers intertwine.

_ “I need you down at the Applied Science division, ASAP.”  _ Oliver's gruff voice sounded.  _ “It's urgent.”  _ Normally Sara would have argued, but she recognized the worried tone in Oliver's voice. Something was very wrong.

“Is it safe to bring Lexa?” She asked.

_ “Yes.” _

“Be there soon.” She hung up on him and looked back to her wife. “Apparently I have to go do my job it something.” Sara joked, standing up. She placed a soft kiss to her temple and lightly squeezed her hand. “Will you be okay alone for a bit?”

“Of course, Beloved.” Nyssa told her softly. 

Sara nodded.  _ “Alright, T-Lexa. Get Dinosaur, we have to go really quick.” _

_ “We come back, right?” _ Lexa asked her, sitting up.

_ “Yup. We’ll be right back after Baba takes care of this thing.”  _ Sara assured her.

Lexa nodded and crawled out of the bed, being mindful of both IVs that Nyssa had in her. She looked down at Dinosaur when her feet were on the ground and then back up to her Mama. She hesitated a moment and then reached up over the bed so she could put the stuffie in her Mama's lap.

_ “So you don't get lonely,” _ Lexa explained. _ “Dinosaur will protect you.” _

The mated pair felt their hearts melt at their pup's sweetness.

_ “Thank you, kitten. You two best be going. I will see you when you return,” _ she told them in a sleepy voice.

Sara smiled at her wife and then picked up her pup. When she looked back at Nyssa, her wife's eyes were closed and her breathing have begun to even out. Nyssa was asleep before the two left the room, with Dinosaur cradled against her chest.

* * *

Mirakuru.

Sara had been helping Oliver track something having to do with Mirakuru and Slade. After she realized what they were facing, Sara had Nyssa checked out of the hospital as soon as they could, and she and Lexa were being hidden in the house. Slade was dangerous, if he was around, and Sara didn't doubt that he would come after her pack.

However, the Slade issue was put on the back burner when she was given orders to meet with Moira Queen on behalf of Ra's al Ghul. Nyssa had joined her, interested in what the woman had to say.

“Moira Queen,” Nyssa said, slipping into the Queen Mansion with ease. The two of them came through the window on the second floor and right into Moira's bedroom. “You wish to speak with us.”

Sara took her place at Nyssa's side, standing slightly behind her. She couldn't help but grin at the slight heart attack that they gave Moira when they jumped in. So worth it.

“I have word that Malcolm Merlyn is alive,” the woman said, as she recovered from the shock that Nyssa and Sara put her though. 

“We know,” the two said at the same time.

“He is in the city,” she said, hoping to offer them something.

“We know.” They said again.

“Tell us something we don't know,” Sara grumbled. She was interrupting their cuddle time with Lexa and Sara really wanted to get back to it. Nyssa was finally recovered enough to be off bed rest, and she was starting to keep food down.

“He has a daughter,” Moira added. “Another one if you count Nyssa Lance.”

Apparently prison didn't mean she was behind the times. But this information of a new daughter interested them. With any luck, they could use this child to lure him out and kill him. After months of not finding Merlyn, he had a kill on sight order by Ra's al Ghul. The Magician was as slippery as a snake. It would be better to kill him once and for all. If they needed too, they could attack the child to draw him out. Of course, that was a last resort since technically this child would be Nyssa's sister and she wasn't too inclined to injure anyone in her family… outside of a training environment, naturally.

“We are listening,” Nyssa said, cocking her head to the left ever so slightly.

“My daughter, Thea.”

Well it looked like the attacking of the daughter was off the table.

_ How much you wanna bet Thea has no clue?  _ Sara asked her wife.

_ I am certain of it. _ Nyssa responded.

“What do you wish in exchange for this information?” Nyssa asked Moira. This was not free info, they both knew that. Moira wanted something in return. No— needed something in return.

“Protection,” Moria told them. “For Thea and Oliver. Not myself. I don't want that bastard coming near my family. He’s already contacted me once. I don't need it to happen again.”

_ Ollie can take care of himself,  _ Sara thought to herself.  _ But I think we can guarantee Thea's safety. We've practically adopted her. _

“How has Malcolm Merlyn contacted you?” Nyssa asked.

“The last time I was in the car, and he had the driver take me to the meeting place without my knowledge.”

_ Does this mean we need to give her a guard? _ Sara whined mentally. Because that would mean that would have to call someone in. And that meant Sara and Nyssa would have to stop their nightly activities. The beating people up, not the sex. The sex still happened… when Nyssa wasn't almost dying.

_ We could call Al Owal and claim that the two of them are courting… _ Nyssa suggested.

_ That is disgusting. How dare you put that thought in my head. _

“My Lord, Ra’s al Ghul will be informed about this information,” Nyssa finally said. “Your daughter, Thea Queen, will be placed under the protection of The League. Does your daughter know of her parentage?”

“No. And you will not tell her!”

“You are in no position to make demands, Moira Queen,” Sara finally spoke. “The League does as it sees fit. If you do not wish her to find out, it would be wise of you to tell her yourself… unless you want her to go back to hating you.” 

Seeing that she struck a nerve, Sara smirked.

“Ta’er al'asfer speaks the truth.” Nyssa said. “Your children will be protected. The League will deliberate and you will be provided with ways of contacting us, should that snake ever show. Do not tell him you have spoken with us. Is that understood?”

Moira nodded.

“Excellent. Then we shall take our leave.” 

As they left, their first thoughts were of how they would be able to tell Thea about Merlyn.

* * *

A CSI named Barry Allen was working with Oliver and friends to track down the Mirakuru. He worked in Central City, which reminded Sara that she still hadn't talked to her mother yet. She didn't know why she hadn't, she just… didn't. She really should talk to her.

Sara was wary about Barry Allen, but he seemed like a good guy. It was obvious that Oliver was jealous about the kid, seeing that his pheromones were everywhere. Whenever Felicity mentioned him, Oliver just became broody, which made Sara laugh. So when Barry came to the party thrown by Oliver, Sara was impressed. 

“You're stinking up the room,” Sara mumbled to him.

“Called your mother yet?” Oliver fired back.

“Has she been around you during a rut?”

“Have you told your dad and Laurel that you and Nyssa are expecting your next litter?”

“Touché.” 

She has to tell them soon. Nyssa has already started to show a bit, and she can only wear loose fitting clothes for so long before someone catches on.  Sara just needs to get better about telling people things in general.

“I'm thinking of taking Nyssa, Lexa, and Sin out of town… just until we get a better lead on the Mirakuru,” Sara muttered to him. “Merlyn is in the city too, and I don't trust him not to make a move on my pack.”

“Where would you go?” Oliver asked. “What about Malcolm?”

“I gotta tell my mom I'm back, right? May as well go to Central City. Then I can maybe see that CSI back to his place of employment… And tell him to stop interrupting our targets.” The blonde joked. “As for the snake, Nyssa and I had to call in backup.”

Neither was fond of calling the League up, but it worked. Talia remained at home, but Al Owal and a squad of assassins were hiding in the city, hunting for the man. They had given Moira a panic button so that if Malcolm contacted her again, she could hit it. Because of that, Nyssa and Sara kept their nightly activities on the down low. The sex and the beating people up, much to their disappointment. Nyssa may be in better health, but Sara was cautious.

The blonde’s eyes followed Nyssa as she moved about the room. Nyssa was in a beautiful dark purple dress. It didn't conform to her figure like her other dresses, instead it was loose and flowing, covering the small baby bump that was forming. The bump was noticeable to Sara, who knew Nyssa's body intimately. Not so much to the others. Oliver only knew because he could smell it on her.

“That would be most appreciative.” They both smirked at that. “Care for a dance, Mrs. Lance?” 

“Why the fuck not,” Sara agreed, brushing her hands on her own dark red dress. Sure red was Nyssa's signature color, but Sara liked to wear it on occasion too. Besides, she liked how possessive her Omega got when Sara dressed in _ her _ color. “It's weird being in a dress and heels.”

“Is a dress even comfortable with, you know…”

“It is very strange but I wore dresses plenty of times before so it's whatever. I have compression shorts under this… but, it does make quickies  _ so _ much easier,” Sara told him honestly.

“You know, I'm not sure what I expected…” Oliver muttered as they enjoyed a dance.

“Me neither.”

They chatted happily as they danced before Oliver was pulled away for Arrow business. At that point, Sara found Nyssa as far away from the food table as she could be while still being polite.

“Worried?” Sara and, looking at Nyssa's belly.

“I can already feel my stomach protesting.” Nyssa groaned. “Perhaps this was a bad idea…”

They had only come to the party because of Ollie. Laurel and Tommy were there, with Quentin, oddly enough. They were all talking off in a corner. The corner closest to the food, Sara noted. Her dad had a drink in hand while eating a finger sandwich. It made Sara hungry, but since her wife was miserable, and morning sickness was a bitch, Sara stayed away from food and drinks. She had to support her mate.

“Let's sit down. You're looking a little green.”

“You certainly know how to charm a woman,” Nyssa teased as Sara led her to an empty room.

“You love me,” Sara replied.

“That I do. That I do.” Nyssa confirmed with a smile.

The two settled down on a couch, and curled into each other. They weren't alone for long, Tommy and Sara's family followed her. After watching them escape, they were making sure the two weren't having sex somewhere in the Queen's mansion. But, it gave Sara some ideas that she filed away for later. Maybe they could sneak in and fuck on Oliver's bed to piss him off.

“Oh good. You two have clothes on!” Tommy said as he walked in.

“Unfortunately,” Sara quipped. What she wouldn't give to take her mate right here and right now.

Nyssa swiftly elbowed her in the gut to keep her thoughts from wandering too far down the path she was headed. Now that they had started working on their bond and the strength of it, Nyssa was privy to many of Sara's thoughts. And almost all of them were about food, or sex with Nyssa. It was a wonder she thought of anything else at all.

“For now,” Nyssa said, making all three of the newcomers cringe. Sara laughed and then placed a kiss on her wife's cheek.

“Oliver wanted me to tell you not to have sex in his house, please. He even used the word please!” Laurel told them. “I was shocked that please was in his dictionary.” Laurel always had the sickest burns. She should have a burn center named after her or something.

“Fine. No sex here,” Sara grumbled. Instead she would take Nyssa in the gardens or the roof. Somewhere under the stars where she could take Nyssa and— another elbow to her gut cut her off. Nyssa had sharp elbows.

“Actually. It is good you are here.” Nyssa said, interrupting Sara’s train of thought. “We have something to tell you.”

“If you're about to tell me that you got her pregnant, so help me God, Sara.” Quentin started off, looking over at his youngest.

“Well, that was easy!” Sara chirped. “I didn't even have to say anything!”

“Sara!” Quentin and Laurel shouted.

“I can't believe you stole my thunder, Dad.”

“Does your mother even know you're alive?”

Wow, harsh. 

“I'm working on it?” Sara told them in a questioning tone.

“What she means to say,” Nyssa interjected, “is that since we are going to Central City to see the Particle Accelerator activate, we also plan to speak with Dinah.”

“We are?”

“Yes, I told you last week we were going to see the Particle Accelerator.” Nyssa told her dismissively.

“I meant the part about my mom.”

“We will be killing two birds with one arrow.”

“Killing two birds with one stone, babe. Stone.” Sara corrected her.

“Well that makes no sense. A stone might not even kill one bird, let alone two,” Nyssa informed her. “An arrow is far more effective. And they can often be reused. So in reality, one could kill many birds with that one arrow.”

“You're cute,” Sara decided to say. She pressed her lips gently to Nyssa's cheek and smiled.

“English is a very strange language,” Nyssa muttered.

“At least we don’t call people cute little cabbages.”

“Wait. So you're not kidding about the baby?” Quentin asked them.

“Why would I joke about that? We’ve been trying for pup for the last few months.” Sara said, “this time it's actually planned. And we’re prepared for it!”

“At least we have a house this time,” Nyssa told her wife.

“You didn't have a house?” Laurel asked, settling down on the couch opposite them. She was happy for her sister. The two of them were still working through their past differences, but they were getting a lot better. Also Lexa was adorable and Laurel loved the little girl already.

“We had a tiny cabin that we had to add rooms to,” Sara explained. “Everything was in one room. And then there was a small attached bathroom. Nyssa only used it when her heat came.”

“Now it is a nice little house,” Nyssa said fondly. She loved that house.

The two sighed happily, reminiscing about their little house, before Laurel interrupted them.

“So, when are you leaving?” She asked.

Sara shrugged and looked to Nyssa.

“We will be taking the train in a few days,” She explained. “Alexandria had not been in a train. It would be a good experience for her.”

“When will you see mom?”

“When Nyssa makes me,” Sara muttered before she was elbowed. “We’ll figure it out. But we should go before people wonder where we are… Do you think Lexa's okay?”

They all stood up and headed back to the party. Nyssa and Sara bid farewell to their lovely hosts before departing, wanting to check on their pup.

When they arrived, they watched Lexa beat Sin at Pong while sitting in a blanket fort.

“Why is she so good at Pong?” Sin asked.

“No idea, kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa go to Central City and make friends!
> 
> And get in trouble. They have got to stop doing that.

Nyssa and Sara end up catching the same train as Barry. While the CSI was helping with Oliver, he learned Sara was The Canary and figured out that Nyssa was The Cat. Unlike Oliver, they didn’t get masks, but they have their own. And they are actually skilled at hiding their identities. 

“So I’ll see you at the event?” Barry asked them as the train started pulling into the station.

“Duh,” Sara replied. “I gotta meet this Iris chick.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes. “Alphas.” She muttered. Her statement made an elderly man with dark spectacles by her snort. The Omega looked over to him and offered him a small smile.

“She is an Alpha?” He asked her.

“My Alpha, yes,” Nyssa replied with a small smile. “Nyssa Lance of the Merlyn Global Group.”

“Martin Stein, a professor at Central City University.”

“Professor?” Nyssa asked, “what do you teach, if you do not mind my asking?”

“Not at all, Mrs. Lance,” Professor Stein said, seemingly eager to speak on his career. “I teach physics. What brings the CEO of Merlyn Global Group to Central City?”

Nyssa smirked. So he did know who she was. “The Particle Accelerator. Why else? MGG has donated a sizeable amount of money toward the project, and I am fascinated by it. While I am no scientist, I can appreciate such advances in today's society.”

“Says the woman who refuses to use a microwave,” Sara said quickly before going back to her conversation with Barry.

Nyssa rolled her eyes. “According to my mate, I am a bit old school. Whatever that means.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” the Professor told her. “I am also interested in what will happen tonight. But I must say, if you have come for the Particle Accelerator, it is a bit early.”

“We also are coming to see my Mate's mother. She is also a professor at the University.” She turned to Sara, “what does your mother teach, Beloved?”

“Greek and Medieval History according to Laurel,” Sara said without skipping a beat. “She made me and Laurel learn Greek. It sucked. But it got me out of taking a language in school, since I proved I was mostly fluent in it.”

That was news to Nyssa. Though, she had never been with Sara to Greece. Nyssa didn't know a lick of Greek. But now she had motivation to learn. After all, she loved to keep her Beloved on her toes. And it could be a new challenge, speaking better than Sara. 

“I suppose we learn something new every day,” Nyssa finally said with a smile. “But yes, we are visiting Professor Lance while we are here.”

“I hope you enjoy your time here, then.” The Professor told her.

At that point, Barry and Sara joined their conversation while Lexa and Sin were content with staring out the window. Sin hadn't been outside of Starling City since before her father had died, so she was excited for her first vacation away from home. Lexa was just happy about the train.

Eventually the group split off, the Professor heading one way, and the Lance Pack plus Barry Allen headed another way. Barry split off from the pack pretty quickly, leaving the Lances to find their hotel and put their luggage away.

“So shall we explore the city?” Sara asked the group.

“Aren't we supposed to meet your mom?” Sin asked.

“We can do that later,” Sara told them, trying to put off that meeting as much as possible. “I'm also hungry.”

“Food!” Lexa declared.

While the three of them make plans for food, Nyssa was furiously texting away on her phone with a grin. While she did that, Sara’s phone rings. Looking down, she saw Laurel's name flash on the screen.

“What up lovely sister of mine!” Sara said cheerfully.

“You all want to get lunch?” Laurel asked her.

“Dude, I would but I'm in Central City,” Sara explained. "I thought I told you that?" If she didn't, then Nyssa certainly did. She was easily the timekeeper of the family. 

“I know, dummy. That's why I asked. I just landed and checked into my hotel,” Laurel explained.

For a moment, Sara wondered why the heck Laurel was in Central City at the same time she was, but then Sara looked over to Nyssa, who was smirking but texting away. Who was she texting anyway? That smile was never a good one, and it had Sara slightly worried. All thoughts of Laurel's arrival were dropped in favor of wondering what the heck Nyssa was up to this time.

“Oh. Well sure. I can call a place and reserve a table for five.” Sara said, “well four and Lex.”

“Mind if I bring someone?”

“You mean mom?” Laurel's silence confirmed that statement. “You can't bring mom! I haven't even figured out what to say! I want to have a somewhat decent reunion with her. I don't need a repeat of The Incident.”

Laurel grumbled, “oh fine. I'm going to be at her place for dinner tonight. You should stop by.”

“We're going to the weird science thing that Nyssa wants to see. But after we can go. But not for long. It's already going to be late and Lexa shouldn't be up that late.” Sara agreed. Out of all the ways she could see her mom, this wouldn't be the worst. If things got bad, they could always leave, citing that they had to put Lexa to bed. Yes, Sara was the kind of mom that used her kid as an excuse to get out of things. And it was great.

“Sounds good. And I can be there to mediate if you need it.” Laurel agreed, as if this was her entire plan all along.

“Have I told you that you are the best sister in the world?”

“I accept thanks in the form of wine or free food,” Laurel joked. “But call a place and tell me where to meet. I'm starving.”

“See you in a sec,” Sara promised before hanging up and googling a few places to eat. 

After eliminating anything that wasn't organic, Sara was left with a handful of choices. In the end she let Lexa and Sin choose what sounded good before calling to reserve a private table for the group. Once that was done, she sent a text to Laurel and they all headed out.

* * *

“Who are we looking for?” Sara asked when they stepped into STAR Labs.

“An old friend,” Nyssa answered, holding Lexa on her hip. Her eyes scanned the crowd, but she didn't seem to find who she was looking for. “After Malcolm Merlyn officially adopted me, I had to attend a few events as his charge. During that time, I made a few acquaintances. One of them should be here tonight.” Then, suddenly Nyssa's face lit up.

“Nyssa!” An accented voice called out happily.

“Lena!” Nyssa chirped out, holding her free arm open so a young woman could embrace her.

“Oh my goodness! It has been so long! Since my graduation, right? Oh! Is this Alexandria? She is so precious!” The woman, Lena, spoke with a bright smile. In her excitement, her Irish accent had become more pronounced. Nyssa could understand it fine, being used to it, but she seemed to be the only one. Clearly Lena just returned from Ireland.

Lexa looked up at her mother with an eyebrow raised in confusion. In that moment, Sara couldn't help but grin at the similarities between them. Nyssa translated Lena’s words to Lexa, since her accent made things a little difficult to understand for the girl.

“I know,” Lexa declared when she realized what Lena said.

“She is definitely your child.” Lena stated with a smirk.

“I tell her that every day,” Sara said with a grin.

“Ah, yes! Lena, meet my mate, Sara Lance. Beloved, this is my good friend Lena Luthor.” Nyssa introduced the two quickly, smiling as she did so. “Sin, keep your paws away from the champagne. You are not being sneaky.”

“Damn,” Sin grumbled, pulling her hands back to her side and then shoved them into the pockets of her pants. Like Sara, Sin wore a nicely fitting suit, complete with a cute purple bowtie. Sara’s bowtie was red, matching Nyssa's dress, while Sin's matched Lexa’s little dress. Yes, they were that family, but even Sara had o admit that they pulled it off well and looked  _fine._

They were at a sort of party that was reserved for the wealthy people. The higher ups in STAR Labs and the larger benefactors had all shown up to the event, which is how the four Lances got in. Thanks to MGG's sizable donations, Nyssa secured her tickets for the event. And, since word got around that she rarely left her child alone, the whole family was granted admittance. No doubt Lena was here for similar reasons. It is likely that she worked on creating and building parts for the Particle Accelerator itself. 

“Don't worry,” Lena said, “I can't drink here either.” She gave Sin a conspiratorial wink. “But, in Europe, well let's just say they have a lower drinking age,”

Sin looked up to her adoptive parents, “can we go to Europe over summer break?”

“No,” Sara and Nyssa said at once. Summer was when they would return to the League to report in. Sin would have to join them for that. Though, technically, Sin would be able to drink, since the drinking age in the town below the League had a much lower drinking age compared to the States. It was a shame that alcohol wasn't allowed in Nanda Parbat, something Sara lamented about almost daily during her time there.

“Motherhood made you boring,” Lena teased. She then turned back to Sin, “you can come with me the next time I go abroad. I'll show you all the fun spots”

“Yes!” Sin cheered.

“I was always boring. I remember you being just as boring as I was,” Nyssa replied while rolling her eyes at Lena. "And stop corrupting my child."

Lena sighed, “I do miss those boring days of splitting a bottle of wine over some Netflix and terrible take out, while ignoring all of our responsibilities. But the wild parties were always amusing. Have you seen Nyssa drunk, yet?”

“Yup!” Sara said happily. It was only once, but it was probably the greatest moment of her life. To see her very calm and collected then-instructor completely shit faced was absolutely hilarious. Especially because she admitted later in the night that she was absolutely shitfaced with a completely straight face, like she was giving a report to her father. 

“No!” Sin half shouted. “Tell me everything!”

“You know, I suddenly have an urge to hear about a younger Nyssa. Why don't we go find a seat and you can tell us everything!” Sara said, now interested. Sure Talia told her plenty of stories about young Nyssa, but there were few embarrassing ones. Laurel already told Nyssa about her embarrassing moments, with her dad adding commentary. This was payback! Lena was bound to have great stories!

“I should have never let you meet. I regret texting you,” Nyssa muttered half-heartedly. She eyes the champagne flutes with envy. Suddenly she could use a nice glass or two. But, since she couldn't drink, she needed something else to distract her from Lena being an instigator. “Is Alexander here?”

“He’s somewhere. Being Lex. He’ll be happy to see you, though. You should go find him so I can tell your lovely Alpha about our crazy days.” Lena teased, trying to get a rise out if her friend.

“Keep your paws to yourself,” Nyssa hissed to her friend. She knew what Lena was trying to do, but with Isabel Rochev also playing the same game back home, Nyssa was not in the mood to play.

Lena and Sara both snickered at her protectiveness as they made their way off to a more secluded part of the party. Sin followed them, but not before nicking a flute of champagne and chugging it. Nyssa pretended not to see her, but she would take great pleasure waking the teenager the next morning.

As the three turned away, Nyssa did what Nyssa did best. She hunted, but this time not to kill. It was more of a scouting mission, or a search and potentially rescue mission. Her hunt didn't last long, because soon she found the man she was looking for.

“Alexander Luthor,” she said with a smile, sneaking up on the man. While she may not be very intimidating with a toddler on her hip, Alexander Luthor, commonly known as Lex, knew how terrifying she could be, having used Nyssa's services before.

“Nyssa Merlyn. Or should I say, Nyssa Lance. Congratulations on your marriage,” the charismatic older Luthor said with a charming smile. “And this must be Alexandria. Lena has told me much about her already. I swear, she has sent me every picture that she can find of her.” 

Despite his charming demeanor, Nyssa could see a darkness lurking in his typically bright eyes. A darkness that she was intimately familiar with due to her life in the League. Lex Luthor was up to something, and Nyssa was mildly worried about it. After all, he was a genius and a billionaire. Very rarely did that combination work out in favor for the rest of the world. Either way, she would keep an tabs on him... without Lena knowing, preferably.

“And you are upset?” Nyssa teased, “You two share a name.  _ Not _ that she is named after you, so do not let that get into your already large head. My mate calls her Lexa.”

Lex laughed. He liked this little girl already. “Well hello there, Lexa. My name is Lex.”

“Hello! Our names match!” Lexa said with accented English.

“That they do, little one.” Lex said with a smile. “You are very a very smart little girl, aren't you?”

“I know!”

“She has her Baba's confidence,” Nyssa remarked and she watched the man laugh at Lexa's comment.

“Oh I think that is all you,” Lex told her. “Where is my sister? I expected her to be fawning over this one.”

“Telling stories to my mate and my other pup. Apparently they are telling embarrassing stories in particular.”

Lex's eyes searched for his sister. When he finally spotted her, he beamed. “Well, I suppose I should join her. After all, I'm sure your mate would love to hear the cake story.”

Nyssa's eyes widened momentarily, “I will gut you like a fish, Luthor. That was your idea.”

“I never expected you two to do it!”

Nyssa did not back down from a challenge. Even at ten, Nyssa was very sure of herself. Though, despite being six, Lena was a very good partner in crime. The cake story cemented their friendship for many years to come. It also meant that Nyssa, Lex, and Lena all sent each other a small cake every year on the anniversary of the cake incident. 

The rest of the night was spent recounting old memories between the Luthors and Nyssa. Tommy's name was thrown around every so often, as he had been involved with their shenanigans. Sara and Sin eventually did learn of the cake story, and they had some new found respect for the woman. By the time the night came to a close, any story that featuredd Nyssa embarrassing herself had come out. Eventually, the stories came to a close. 

Sara laughed, “I'm getting more drinks. Care to join me, Lex?”

“I'd be delighted, Mrs. Lance,” Lex told her.

Lena and Nyssa watched them leave, with Sin trailing behind them… presumably to sneak more champagne. Once out of earshot, Lena turned to Nyssa.

“So, how long have you been pregnant,” Lena asked. She was happy holding Lexa on her lap, and the girl seemed content to just sit there. Lexa thought Miss Lena was nice, and very pretty, even if she could hardly understand her.

Nyssa smirked, “nothing gets by you, my dear.”

“That wasn't an answer.” Lena replied. She knew when Nyssa was trying to deflect, and now was one of those times.

 

Nyssa grumbled slightly, and scanned the crowd, making sure that most people were out of earshot before speaking. “My first trimester is nearly finished. I can finally start eating normally again. Morning sickness is terrible. Avoid mating as much as possible,” Nyssa told her friend in a quieter voice. She had no desire to share her pain with the rest of the world, especially with it still being so fresh in her mind.

Lena shuddered, “I don't want to think of myself being pregnant ever. Omega or not, I do not want it, thanks.” Lena was one of the few individuals that went off suppressants when she was old enough. When she presented as an Omega, Nyssa came to her, and protected her from any stray Alphas that might try something. She had been seventeen at the time, and Nyssa was just about to turn twenty one. Nyssa remembered it vividly, because she was pregnant with Lexa at the time. The occasion had been quiet, thankfully, with no Alphas at all, but Nyssa still remembered how horrible heats were without any help from an Alpha.

“That was how I was when I was your age,” Nyssa said in a teasing tone. “I should be interested to see what you think when you find your mate.”

“My mate could be on their knees and begging and I would still say no,” Lena declared. She then grinned at the thought, “though I wouldn't mind having an Alpha on their knees for me.”

“It is a most amusing sight,” Nyssa confirmed, grinning slightly, but not giving away any more than that. “But I much prefer an Alpha doing what is expected of one.” Dominate. There was nothing like being dominated by her mate. For Nyssa, it was a nice role reversal from their normal life and it was a way to unwind. And Sara, well, Nyssa was just convinced Sara liked seeing her tied up and helpless.

“Kinky,” her friend said with a grin. She always enjoyed teasing Nyssa. “Though I can imagine. It sounds heavenly…” She trailed off and Nyssa could already see her daydreaming. Her eyes had glazed over and she was uncharacteristically 'zoned out' as Sara would say. 

Nyssa narrowed her eyes and letting her nostrils flare. Lena was putting out pheromones that Nyssa instinctively was trying to cover, “how close are you?” She asked, trying to bring Lena back to the present.

“Still two weeks out,” Lena confessed, now reigning herself in. It was clear she was a little embarrassed at being caught in such a state, especially when she wouldn't normally be like that. “But I can feel it. Like a tingling sensation in the back of my mind… I worry it may be early.”

“You should go home after this. You need to be somewhere safe, not out in the open,” Nyssa told her quietly, remembering The Incident all too well. 

“Lex and I head back tomorrow morning. He knows I'll be out of commission soon so he’s prepared.”

Nyssa nodded. What ever darkness Nyssa noticed, she knew all too well that Alexander Luthor took care and doted upon his baby sister.

“So what's different. You have a different demeanor. Has something happened recently to make you scared of being pregnant?” Lena asked, trying to change the topic. “You were so excited when you were having Lexa..”

Nyssa smirked, nothing got passed Lena. The girl was a certified genius with an IQ of almost two hundred, but she still couldn't beat Nyssa in a game of chess. Nyssa was the Queen of strategy, which served her well as the Heir. Lena kept her on her toes, though, and Nyssa appreciated it.

“I miscarried from a mission." She admitted sadly. In this moment, she was thankful that Lexa was still not fluent in English. And also completely not paying attention. "It was my own stubbornness that caused it. If I had swallowed my pride I would— well… I suffered a miscarriage and lost a litter.”

Lena hissed and cringed at the thought. “That's rough, buddy. I'm sorry. So you're being overly cautious now.”

Nyssa nodded. “I will feel better when I am showing more.” Her hand gently brushed against her belly. She had a slight swell, but nothing much to notice. Honestly she just looked bloated and not pregnant.

“If you need anything, let us know. You are family, Merlyn.”

“I will keep that in mind, Luthor.”

At that point. The rest of their group returned, bringing back one Barry Allen and his friend Iris. Sara and Nyssa shared a knowing look, but said nothing. Iris was very attractive, everyone could admit it, but it was obvious Barry cared for her.

The actual starting up of the Particle Accelerator was anticlimactic, but it was still nice to be there and witnesses history in the making. THe group mingled for a little bit longer, before finally heading out.

“Welp. I am being summoned. Good to meet you Luthor pack, and Iris. See you later, Barry.” Sara said while holding up her phone. 

Laurel had sent her a text asking where she was. She even threatened to bring their mother to STAR Labs. That was enough to make Sara stop delaying. Despite being gone for six years, she knew if Laurel threatened something she would follow through.

Various farewells were called out. Nyssa and Lena hugged each other before parting ways. Lexa even offered the Irishborn woman a tight hug. Sin high fived Lex, it was very uncoordinated, but it worked. Even Barry, Lex, and Lexa exchanged contact information to talk about weird science things that neither Lance was particularly interested in. Once everyone said goodbye, the Lance Pack started walking.

According to the GPS, Sara’s mother lived close to STAR Labs, so the distance would be short. It was a little chilly outside, Nyssa having commented about it already, so she was wearing Sara’s suit jacket.

“I do not think this fits me as well as it fits you,” Nyssa teased as she watched Sin wander in front of her. It was good that Sara cut the teenager off from drinking, she was already going to have a rude awakening in the morning. But, that's what she got for going against Nyssa's direct orders. Nyssa was very good at teaching lessons, something Sara knew very well. 

“You look gorgeous,” Sara replied, sliding her arm over Nyssa's shoulders. Lexa was curled up against Nyssa's chest, happily dozing away. Even though she had a longer nap than usual, parties clearly tuckered the poor thing out. Apparently being fawned over made her sleepy, who knew?

“How much farther?” Sin called out from in front of them.

Sara looked down at her phone, noting she had a text from Laurel. It was just her sister asking where she was.

“Not far. Should just be around the corner, a few houses down from the gas station,” Sara said, pointing at the Circle K that was on the street corner.

“Ok. I'm gonna go in the the gas station because I really have to pee!” Sin told them. Before she got an answer, she was drunkenly stumbling up the sidewalk to the gas station.

The two adults rolled their eyes. When they came upon the station, both kept their eyes peeled for Sin, making sure she didn't look too drunk. That was when Laurel called.

“Hey, we're at Circle K just down the street,” Sara said into the device.

_ “Oh, sweet. I'm just headed that way. Mom asked me to grab some wine,”  _ Laurel replied.  _"And, I'm not going to lie, that still weird to have her ask."_

Sara could hear her walking down some steps and her feet hitting the pavement. She looked down the sidewalk, squinting slightly, in an effort to make out Laurel's form.

Nyssa spotted Laurel first, waving almost instantly. It was when Laurel threw her free hand up, did Sara spot her.

“I wish I had cool night vision,” Sara muttered to her wife. “See you in a sec?” She asked into the phone.

_ “Yeah, you— OHMIGOD! SARA! LOOK OUT!”  _

Before Sara could even comprehend what was happening, she saw an explosion. The Circle K went up in flames. The first thing Sara could think was:

“SIN!”

She pulled Nyssa and Lexa into her own body, as if to protect them from the blast, before they were knocked off their feet. As Sara’s world went black, she registered Laurel’s screams, Lexa’s cries, and Nyssa collapsing into her as she passed out.

* * *

 

“Do you think they're going to be okay?” Nyssa heard as she started waking up.

“Sara is stubborn. If anyone can survive, it's her and Nyssa. Lexa is already up, so they can't be too long now…” a voice said. 

“Nyssa will need to go to a hospital. Just so we can be sure their litter is okay,” it was Sin. Sin was alright. She was alive. 

Nyssa's eyes fluttered open and she saw Sin and Laurel hovering over her. 

“Hey. You okay?” Laurel asked. She had a lovely bruise forming on her face and Nyssa had a feeling she didn't want to know why.

“Sin,” Nyssa whispered, eyes focused on her adoptive pup.

“I'm good. I didn't get hit,” Sin reassured her. “Well. I just was sent flying through a window, but I’m totally fine. I think it knocked all the drunk out of my system… Laurel looks like she got in a bar fight.”

Laurel shrugged and gingerly touched her bruising face. “You should see the other guy.”

The joke made Nyssa laugh weakly before an unexpected pain shot up her side.

“Hey, you might have a broken rib or two,” Laurel said quickly. “We don't really know how bad you are. But I think Mom is calling an ambulance right now.”

Nyssa nodded. “Tired,” she whispered.

“Don't fall asleep,” Laurel said quickly. “Stay with us.”

At that moment, Sara started coming around, groaning, and then hissing in pain. 

“Fuck!” The blonde yelled.

“Well at least she can speak,” Sin deadpanned, trying not to show how scared she was.

“Fuck you,” Sara slurred out.

“What is with you getting hurt, Sara,” Laurel tried to joke. “You're accident prone.”

“Feel like I was hit by a truck,” Sara groaned, trying to move. “Hurts.”

“I couldn't feel a pulse on you two, so we may have done CPR,” Laurel explained, “I'm really glad work made me take that CPR class.” she added as an after thought.

Sin and Laurel did their best to keep the two awake, but the more they talked, the more Nyssa and Sara started drifting off. 

_ Pups?  _ Sara asked Nyssa, looking over to her wife.

_ Unsure.  _ Nyssa responded. Her eyes were closed and everyone could tell she was fading, fast. 

_ Stay with me, Nyssa… _

But it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending this like a dick, yall. I had to split it up this way because the next chapter is already long AF and its only getting longer. I have an inability to write short things apparently.
> 
> Just know that I'm almost done with the next chapter and it should be posted in the next few days. After that I'm going on vacation, so I won't be typing anything and I'll be focused on enjoying what is left of my summer. Hope you enjoyed it, lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we see the aftermath of the Particle Accelerator! Buckle up y'all, here's where it gets weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I figured I'd give you this while I still had a computer. Be prepared, it's weird and the major plot twist thing is what is starting this whole thing off. Yes, this is the thing I'm a little nervous about. Thanks for waiting and buckle up, it's weird now.

_Babe! Wake up! Babe! Wake up!_ She heard Sara practically yelling at her in Arabic.

 _Go away,_ Nyssa replied, curling into the soft, warm, and fluffy thing that was pressed against her.

_Trust me, babe. You want to get up now. Come on!_

Right then, a cold wet nose pressed against the top of her head, nudging her ear a little roughly. Nyssa flicked her ears a few time before— wait. Nose? Ears flicking?

The Omega's eyes shot open to see a big cream colored dog staring at her. The dog– no, wolf, had their head cocked slightly and their ears pointed skyward with their tongue lolling out of their mouth. They had a pair of pretty blue eyes that made Nyssa wonder why they seemed so familiar.

_Sara?_

The wolf nodded and wagged its tail.

 _Hi babe!_ Sara told her, nuzzling against her. _You're so fluffy!_

 _Ouch!_ Nyssa exclaimed, moving away from Sara. While the simple nuzzling action might have looked gentle, it was quite painful.

Sara quickly pulled back and let her own ears droop. _Shit! Sorry! I was trying to be gentle too. I guess I'm really strong now._ She explained, pointing her nose to two holes in the floor.

Nyssa glanced over at the floor. It was then when she finally took in the room that they had been placed.

She noted that she and Sara were on a hospital mattress that was laying on a cement floor. The room seemed like some sort of basement storage room that had been hastily cleared out so that Nyssa and Sara could be held there. The room had a few bowls of water laid out along with a few newspapers and what looked like a large litter box on the opposite side of the room.

The two holes that Sara was gesturing to were small, about the size of her fists, but the cracks spiderwebbed out all over the floor. She reached toward the holes only to see a massive white paw with black spots where her hand should be.

 _What is happening?_ Nyssa asked, taking the whole room in.

 _I think it was the explosion._ Sara said, looking at her. _I'm a dog or something and you're a snow leopard._

 _That does not explain how you put holes in the concrete._ Nyssa replied, eyeing her mate warily. _And where are the others?_

 _Well we have Lexa right here with us but I don't know about Sin,_ Sara told her, pointing down at the spot next to Nyssa. _Well, I think it's Lexa… Smells like her._

Lexa had taken the form of a snow leopard cub and she was all sprawled out. Her paws were sticking out in all different directions and she seemed content and out like a light.

_She is certainly your child._

_Yeah, I’ve been seeing that more and more lately..._

Careful not to disturb her cub, Nyssa slowly rose on shaky paws. It was strange to be on four paws as opposed to two legs, but she was thankful at this moment because she was so shaky. Sara moved to try and support her wife, but remembered how she had injured her earlier, and held herself back.

Nyssa slowly got used to her new body, padding about the concrete. Her paws had bits of fluff in-between her toes that kept her paws warm. Her movement was awkward, much like a fawn learning to walk for the first time.

As Nyssa walked about, Sara gingerly did her best to get used to her own body, without breaking anything again. She had no idea where her strength came from, but she really wanted to know. Every step was measured. Too much strength and she would put holes in the ground. Again.

_This is the weirdest shit ever._

_For once, I believe your phrasing is incredibly appropriate for the given situation._ Nyssa replied, slowly getting the hang of walking on all fours.

It took half an hour, but Nyssa managed to get the hang of her new form. She moved from walking, to stalking, and even to pouncing on Sara. She regretted that last choice, however.

 _I feel like I just ran into a brick wall!_ Nyssa groaned, picking herself back up again.

 _Yeah. I didn't even feel that._ Sara responded, still slowly and carefully walking about the room. _This is kind of awesome, though._

_And if we are stuck like this?_

Sara hadn't thought about that. She had believed that this transformation was only temporary. But, if it was permanent, they were fucked.

_Oh shit._

Oh shit was right. However, they didn't get any time to lament about their situation, as the door to their room was slammed open, startling Lexa.

“Oh thank goodness! You're awake!” Laurel sighed as she raced into the room with an older blonde woman on her heels.

 _Laurel! Hi! Laurel! Hi! Oh my God I missed you so much! Hi!_ Sara practically yelled through her mental link with Nyssa. She had swapped over to English now, just so Laurel could understand her. As she 'yelled’, she was practically bouncing on her paws, leaving small paw indents in the cement flooring. Her tail was wagging a mile a minute and a strange mix of barking but whining sounds came out if her mouth.

 _Laul!_ Lexa meowed out. Then she suddenly jerked her head back! What kind of sound was that!?

Nyssa snorted at her child and her mate, but quickly made her way back over to her cub. She gave Lexa a few licks to the top of the head before laying down on her side and pulling the small cub into her fluffy under belly.

_Mama?_

_Yes, Alexandria._ Nyssa confirmed, lightly butting her head against her cub.

Lexa responded with happy little purrs. _You a snow leopard! Like the ones from my room!_ The girl remembered the small mural her mother painted in her nursery, which had stayed there as she grew. Nyssa found it ironic that she and her cub took the form of such sacred creatures.

 _As are you, little one._ Nyssa told her while looking at Sara. The wolf was still bouncing on her paws, now making a tippy tapping motion to convey her excitement.

“Sara, you're breaking the floor,” Laurel told her sister. She couldn't hide her grin as she broke down to pet the woman. “Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl, Sara?”

_Ohmigosh?! Who? Who is a good girl? Is it Nyssa? She is a very good girl! She is the best gir-_

_Cease that line of thinking right now, Sara Lance!_ Nyssa hissed mentally.

 _Are you not good, mama?_ Lexa asked.

Nyssa didn't even bother answering that question.

“You're a good girl! Yes you are!” Laurel cooed to the wolf, clearly having way too much fun at the expense of her little sister. To be fair, this could be considered pay back for 'being dead’ for so many years.

_Ohmigosh! I'm a good girl! This is so great!_

“You know, I think I like you better as a dog.” Laurel mumbled to herself. Sadly for her, everyone could hear it.

“Stop being mean to your sister, Dinah Laurel Lance,” their mother, Dinah chastised. While she seemed confused at the whole situation, she was rather amused and taking it as well as any parent could. After all, seeing your youngest daughter who was missing and presumed dead, lying unconscious in the streets and now _actually_ dying in front of you, was hard enough to deal with. Then having to do chest compressions and getting her heart starting again, only to have her turn into a wolf was a completely different story. Either way, Dinah Lance was taking this whole thing like a champ.

“Can we keep them?” Laurel joked, “I'll walk them and feed them and play with them everyday!”

 _As if you could handle me_ , Nyssa harrumphed. Of course, it came out as a strange indignant meow instead of a statement, but Laurel seemed to understand it well enough.

Or so she thought.

“Aw, do you want some attention, Nyssa?” Laurel teased.

 _I will claw your face off._ Her hiss coupled with a twitching tail and her flattened ears said otherwise.

“Geez, no one can take a joke today.” The lawyer muttered.

Lexa, deciding that she was done being ignored, crawled out from under the protection of her mother, and padded off towards Laurel. Her steps were very uncoordinated, seeing that she had never walked in a form like this, and so she was tripping over her own fluffy paws.

The sight was absolutely adorable.

“Awe! Come here, Lexa! Come to Auntie Laurel!” Laurel cheered, getting down enough so the cub could walk right into her arms.

Sara looked over to Nyssa, who seemed fine with the whole thing. And settled down to see what would happen.

 _Laul! I a snow leopard!_ Lexa tried to meow to her.

“She's so precious!” Laurel cooed, scooping up the little cub in her arms. “You are the cutest little thing, Lexa.”

 _I know._ Lexa replied, preening a little at the praise. She was enjoying all the attention from Auntie Laurel. While she still wasn’t very fluent in English, Lexa knew when she was being praised… or at least when she was being called cute or adorable.

Nyssa and Sara both snorted at their pup. Sara sent Nyssa look, but the cat in question ignored it, opting to rise on her own paws and slink over to Laurel and Dinah Lance.

The two women couldn't help but feel a little nervous as Nyssa padded over. After all, having a large cat stalk towards you while you held their young was definitely a terrifying moment. Much to their surprise, Nyssa simply sat down right in front of Laurel.

 _So, can you understand us?_ Nyssa asked her, though it only came out as a strange meow.

“Are you trying to talk to me?” Laurel asked.

 _Welp. They totally have no idea what we've been saying._ Sara responded, moving to sit next to Nyssa. _Are you enjoying yourself, Lexa?_

 _Yes!_ The cub replied, snuggling with Laurel. Everyone could hear the purrs coming from Lexa, and it only melted Laurel’s heart even more.

“So… how do you guys feel?” Laurel asked them.

“Laurel, I think we should probably ask them yes or no questions. That way they could at least nod or shake their heads.” Dinah told her daughter. “That is, if you all can understand us…”

Nyssa and Sara nodded, signalling that they could understand.

“Right,” Laurel mumbled. “First question! Can I keep holding Lexa?” Laurel Lance was not about to incur the wrath of a big fluffy murder cat because she was cuddling with their kid… er, well, cub.

Sara looked over to Nyssa, letting her decide. After all, Nyssa was the Omega and that meant she was dangerously protective of her cub. But, seeing that Lexa was quite happy where she was, Nyssa was content leaving her be, so she nodded. And, out of all Lexa’s aunts and Uncles, it was likely that Laurel was the most trustworthy… Not that she would ever admit that, especially to Talia.

“Oh good. She's so cute and fluffy.” Laurel said, now sitting down with her legs crossed. She put Lexa down in her lap as she adjusted, making Lexa rather upset.

 _No! Up!_ The cub demanded, rising on her back paws and placing her front two paws on Laurel’s chest. It was the universal symbol for 'pick me up’ and Laurel seemed to understand that… though it could possibly be because Lexa did that even as a human.

“Ok, hold on, kiddo. I was just sitting down.” Laurel told her, scooping her back up in her arms. “There. Better?”

Lexa nodded and began purring.

“Sara, are you alright?” Dinah asked the wolf. “They called in a vet for you two while you were in transit. Apparently you all shifted into these forms during your ambulance rides. The vet said you all were in perfect health, including your litter, but I just wanted to make sure. Especially after the CPR and all…”

“Also Sin is okay. She’s got her own room and giving the hospital staff a heart attack.” Laurel added with a grin, like she knew exactly what Sin was doing. Though, it was likely that she as with Sin for a bit before coming down to them.

 _I feel great!_ Sara barked out happily while nodded. She had completely forgotten about how they have been given chest compressions earlier. Her sore ribs seemed recovered and, well, she never felt better! She also couldn’t help but laugh mentally at Sin’s antics.

There was a sense of relief, though. Their litter was fine, and that was the most important thing. Everyone had survived, so far, and both Nyssa and Sara could relax a bit more knowing that.

 _I would feel better if I could change back into my– ah!_ Before Nyssa could finish her statement, her limbs elongated and the fur on her body receded. A yowl sounded from her throat, but began to sound more human like as the transformation finished.

“Well… that was eventful.” Nyssa muttered, now looking down at her very naked body. The transformation itself wasn't painful, it was just startling when she didn't expect it.

“Damn…” Laurel muttered, “Sara, you got some game.”

 _Damn right I do!_ Sara hollered, now wagging her tail and trying her best not to break the floor any more than it was.

Dinah acted quickly, pulling her own jacket off her shoulders to give Nyssa so she could feel somewhat decent.

“How did you do that?” Dinah asked as she helped Nyssa get situated. Apparently after being a cat for so long, it made it difficult to used her human limbs.

“Honestly I have no idea.” Nyssa replied. “I just thought of becoming human again and this is what happened.”

 _THAT'S IT!?_ Sara hollered, or barked in this case, making Nyssa wince at the noise. _I've been stuck like this for God knows how long and I could have just turned myself back?!_

“You would have been naked, you know.” Nyssa told her, still able to comprehend what she was saying.

 _I don't mind giving you a show. I'm hot!_ Sara told her, now walking in circles. _Think human. Think human!_ The blonde muttered in her head while making grumbling noises.

As she paced, she also began changing. Her shift was at she same slow pace as Nyssa’s and not at all painful. By the time she finished changing, she was pacing on her own two feet, and giving everyone a show.

“Aw gross! Sara!” Laurel yelled, quickly shielding Lexa’s eyes as well as her own.

“Laurel, throw her your coat!” Dinah ordered quickly, also averting her eyes. Laurel had explained how Sara presented into an Alpha, but it was still startling to see evidence. Also, no parent really wants to see their adult child walking about as naked as the day they were born.

“I'm holding Lexa!” Laurel explained, shielding Lexa’s eyes as well as her own.

“I can take her,” Nyssa said quickly, snatching her child from Laurel's arms, but still covering her eyes.

Laurel hastily took her coat off and threw it in Sara’s general direction. The younger Lance caught it with ease and slipped it on as best she could. Given that she had developed some rather impressive muscles in her time… abroad, it didn't fit as well as she hoped, but it gave her enough decency to work.

“I'll dry clean this for you before I give it back,” Sara mumbled out, now sitting down and covering herself awkwardly. “Maybe a few times…”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

Nyssa looked down at her daughter who was still happily maintaining her cat form. _“Are you going to try changing any time soon?”_ Nyssa asked her in Arabic.

 _No._ Lexa replied. _I like this._

“So,” Laurel started off, “mom, meet Sara's wife, Nyssa, and their kid, Lexa. Nyssa, Lexa, this is our mom.”

“I'm perfectly capable of introductions, Laurel.” Sara told her.

“Well you weren't doing anything and my job was to make this conversation as not awkward as possible,” Laurel told her.

“Well you're doing a great job,” Sara replied sarcastically.

While the two began to bicker amongst themselves, Nyssa turned to Dinah, who was regarding her new daughter-in-law with great curiously.

“Were they always like this?” Nyssa asked her quietly.

“You have no idea,” Dinah told her with a small grin. As annoying as the two girls were when it came to their bickering, Dinah found that she missed it. It brought back some semblance of normality in her life. “I imagine this is not how you expected this whole ordeal to go.”

“Nothing we ever do seems to go to plan anymore,” Nyssa told her while looking down at Lexa. The girl seemed fascinated with batting her mother's hair about and chewing it. “Even though she makes life much more interesting, I blame Sara entirely for these situations.”

“I heard that!” Sara responded quickly before resuming her argument with Laurel. Despite being absorbed in a completely separate conversation, Sara had the impressive ability to sense when someone was ‘talking smack’ about her, and respond with some snarky statement before returning to her previous conversation.

“You were meant to,” Nyssa told her with a grin.

“She’s always been like that,” Dinah assured her. “When she does anything, she always had to make a big affair about, well, just about everything. Why do you think she was born on Christmas?”

“Not my fault!” Sara declared loudly.

“That was entirely your fault,” Laurel muttered. “Weren't you like four weeks early?”

“I was at 35 weeks and 4 days with her when she decided to pop out.” Dinah recited with a fond grin. “I remember it vividly.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not. Merry Christmas, you gave birth to a legend. Good job, mom.”

 _Am I a legend, Mama?_ Lexa asked in Arabic, looking up to Nyssa with her big green eyes.

 _“I am sure you will be, little one,”_ Nyssa muttered back to her. Her daughter’s ability to comprehend what her sire was saying was impressive, it made Nyssa wonder if Lexa knew far more than she was letting on. It would be a very Nyssa-like thing to do, and she certainly wouldn’t put it past her little one to be hiding her true capabilities. Nyssa certainly did at times.  

From there, everything seemed to progress more smoothly. Sara, Nyssa, and Lexa were given hospital gowns and admitted to one of the wards. Unsurprisingly, the three were given their own private room, with their own nurses and aids. The surprising part was that Sin was already in the room and blasting some terribly made horror film when they arrived and eating french fries of all thing.

“Sup,” the teenager told them with a wave. She had an IV set up in her left forearm, but seemed to be comfortable. “Heard that we acquired a small zoo in the family.”

“Hey, kid. How’d you hear?” Sara asked, having been settled into her own bed. The doctors were insistent on keeping the family overnight for observation, and no one really wanted to argue.

“They have a vet and vet tech on the floor just to keep an eye on us.” Sin explained, “I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to know that, though.”

“Us?” Nyssa asked.

“While you three turned into actual dangerous animals, Sin turned into a bird,” Laurel explained to them with a grin.

“I can fly!” Sin declared happily.

“We really are a zoo…” Sara mumbled. It also might have explained why the three of them were separated from Sin. If she was a bird, and they were carnivores, it's likely the medical team guessed that they may try to attack Sin. Of course, Sara would never, and neither would Nyssa (Lexa they weren't sure about, she may try play fighting with Sin), but no one could have known if the two of them were in their right minds.

“The vet said that aside from some dehydration on her part, she was fine.” Dinah added with a smile. “And she enjoyed flying all over the floor and frightening the poor medical staff.”

“I've had like two bags of this stuff and I have to piss like a madwoman,” Sin told them while she gestured to the litter of normal saline hanging by the bed. “And flying is awesome.”

“At least you won't have a hangover,” Sara commented. She also had a bag of saline, along with Nyssa and Lexa. She also wasn’t surprised at Sin’s antics. If Sara could fly, she totally would. Flying sounded cool. She had to admit, she was slightly jealous of her adopted kid.

“You let her drink?!” Laurel and Dinah asked. Sure they mentioned it earlier, but Laurel didn’t actually believe that Nyssa let Sin drink. The woman seemed so straight-laced, pun not intended, that she would never allow such behavior to occur.

“We said no, she just ignored us,” Nyssa told her. “And now she was caught in the middle of an explosion without her wits and it should make her think twice about drinking.”

“I'm pretty sure there isn't going to be explosions every time I drink,” Sin pointed out.

“Unless seeing the future is one of the new abilities that you also developed, then you could not know that to be true,” Nyssa told her. “And even if there are not explosions, there are still hangovers to deal with.”

“Trust me, you don't want to have a hangover around Nyssa,” Sara told Sin quickly. “19 year old me regrets that decision to this day.”

“That bad?” Sin asked.

“Let’s just say that Nyssa has very unconventional teaching methods and even more unconventional punishments.”

Sin shuddered at the thought. She knew well enough that Nyssa had unconventional teaching methods, but she had never been on the receiving end of her punishments. In the grand scheme of things, Sin suspected that the explosion was probably better than Nyssa’s punishments.

“Why were you drinking at 19, Sara?” Dinah asked whole Laurel snickered at her sister's misfortune.

“Because I was young and stupid?”

“Not much has changed,” Laurel muttered.

“I heard that!” Sara cried out.

“Hush! You will wake Alexandria!” Nyssa hissed to her wife.

With a lot of coaxing, Lexa shifted back to a human. She was not very pleased about the whole situation, as being a cat was way better, but she did it begrudgingly. Now, Lexa was completely out again, having been given a small dose of a sedative. Based on her weight and age, the medical staff had thought it would just help her fall asleep. They didn't expect it to knock her out almost instantly. Sara found it amusing, but Nyssa did not. They later had to explain that Lexa has never really been introduced to Western medicine.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the group to fall asleep, leaving only Dinah and Laurel awake. While both had been awake all night, neither found themselves to be tired.

Laurel and Dinah stayed the night with them, both taking shifts for sleeping. The other four fell asleep almost the second the lights turned off. As the medical team did their rounds every two hours, most of their care seemed focused on Nyssa. Laurel had to quietly explain to her mother that Nyssa was expecting, which is why they were very focused on her.

There were no animal shifting mishaps, much to everyone’s joy. Once Nyssa woke up, thanks to the sun shining in her face, she then asked their medical team for a cot or something that the other two women could lay down on.

“Nyssa, we’re fine,” Laurel insisted before letting out a massive yawn.

“You were saying?” Nyssa replied with a smirk, knowing that she just won.

“Shut up.”

It was much harder to convince Dinah to sleep, she she didn’t want to let Sara out of her sight, which made total sense. Thankfully, Laurel made her see reason.

“It’s not like they’re going anywhere,” the older Lance sibling told her mother, kicking her mother out of their seats and pushing her in the direction of the cot that was rolled into the room. Due to the massive amount of people in the hospital, they had very few beds, or cots to spare since the hospital was at maximum capacity. Because of this, Laurel pushed together a hand full of chairs to make a very haphazardly crafted bed.

“I can have Sara wake you when she awakens,” Nyssa promised.

With that, Dinah felt comfortable enough to go to sleep. Nyssa seemed trustworthy, even if Dinah didn’t know the woman, her gut said to trust her. So she and Laurel fell asleep while Nyssa, ever the mom cat, stood watch for the morning. Well, sat watch. Technicalities.

* * *

 

If Nyssa didn’t hate hospitals before, she certainly did now. And if Lexa wasn’t freaked out by hospitals, she definitely was now.

“We need to find a private doctor,” Sara mumbled as they all were wheeled out to Dinah’s car.

“I will look into that,” Nyssa agreed. They both knew that meant they would have to find a League doctor, or someone equally trustworthy. Especially given their situation. The whole turning into animals situation, not the pups situation, but also that one. Nyssa needed an OBGYN or something.

After the group had rested their first night, a nurse from labor and delivery had come with their OB to check on Nyssa. When the group had been brought to the hospital, the Vet had done an ultrasound to check on the health of Nyssa’s cubs, and all seemed well. Now that she was a human, the OB wanted to confirm the vet’s findings.

After talking with the doctors, Nyssa and Sara decided they only wanted to know the health and if they were having more than one pup, for preparation purposes. Sex didn’t matter to them, and they enjoyed the surprise at birth. The doctors understood completely, and mentioned that if they changed their minds, just to let them know. It was nice, but they didn’t change their minds.

Now that the group had been discharged, Nyssa was given a thick packet of all things she should probably do and not do while she was pregnant, along with an entire bottle of prenatal vitamins. Being the dutiful parent, she studied it and committed much of it to memory. The also advised finding an OB that specialized, or was at least familiar with, delivering for Omegas. They gave the two a list in the massive packet, and unsurprisingly, it was very small. Because of that, Nyssa contemplated returning home for delivery, but quickly decided against it because than she would likely be stuck there and that defeated the entire purpose of leaving home in the first place.

So she was stuck.

“No doctor!” Lexa declared, loudly and for all the medical staff to hear. The poor thing was traumatized by her own experience at the hospital.

After figuring out that Lexa and Nyssa had never received any vaccinations in their life, Sara practically ordered it to happen.

_“I do not see why this is so important.” Nyssa grumbled as she offered her arm to be used as a pincushion. Being an assassin, she was used to being the person who did the stabbing, not being the stabee. While she enjoyed a nice role reversal, especially with Sara, this was not one of those times._

_“Because I said so,” Sara told her with her arms crossed, sounding almost smug._

_“That is my line and you know it.” Nyssa growled._

_“Look. Do you want polio? Because vaccines is how you keep from getting polio. Or whooping cough! Or Measles!” Sara exclaimed. “And I don’t think you want Lexa or the pups to get those either.”_

_“Aside from the Polio, I am fairly certain I have had what you call the whooping cough and measles,” Nyssa told her as if it was nothing. “It is fairly normal.”_

_“No, it’s not.”_

_“Yes it is.”_

_“No, really. It’s not normal. Measles and whooping cough have been practically eliminated thanks to vaccines…”_

_“Oh… Is that so?”_

_“Uh, yeah.”_

After that conversation, Nyssa reluctantly allowed herself to become a pincushion. Lexa, however, was not as compliant as her mother. It resulted in Sara, thanks to her new found strength, having to hold Lexa in her lap, with her arms around Lexa’s to keep her from squirming, to get vaccinated. No one was very fond of the whole thing, but Sara would rather her kid be miserable now than dead later. She was already going to be put in danger, just because of her heritage, she didn’t need the kid dying of perfectly preventable diseases. Sara also thanked her lucky stars that their kid didn’t contract anything yet and made a mental note to convince Ra’s al Ghul to bring vaccinations to Nanda Parbat. It might be risky, but if she could make a point that it would save many assassin and townsfolk lives, he could be down for it. After all, he wasn’t going to give Pit water to everyone who was sick.

“I agree with Lexa,” Sin piped up with a dopey grin. “No doctors.”

“You both are going to a doctor regularly, and you are going to like it,” Sara declared in a rare moment of irritation. Was she the only one with sense here?

“Just not anytime soon,” Nyssa told the two. “Alexandria and I have to wait at least thirty days anyway.” And she could only get certain vaccines due to her pregnancy.

“No.” Lexa said, quieter this time. It was a futile resistance, and she knew this, but she still wanted her displeasure to be known.

As the group was wheeled into the lobby, Sara spotted a familiar blonde with glasses walking toward the exit of the hospital.

“Felicity?” She asked.

“Sara?!” Felicity replied, incredibly shocked. “Ohmigosh! Where have you been? Oliver has been trying to call you for days! Why are you in a wheelchair!? Oh no! Did you get struck by lightning like Barry?”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Sara said quickly, “Barry was struck by lightning? When?”

“Right after the Particle Accelerator blew up. He isn’t in good shape. Oliver let me come here to be with him, but he’s in a coma and, well… he’s in a coma.” Felicity finished lamely.

“That must have been what happened to us,” Sara said while looking over at Nyssa. “We were hit by something, couldn’t tell you what, though. Some sort of explosion is what I remember.”

“I was thrown through a window!” Sin told Felicity in an excited tone.

“Um…?”

“Oh, Felicity, this is Sin, my adoptive kid. Adoptive kid, Sin, meet Felicity… she’s a friend of Thea’s brother, Oliver.” Sara said quickly. “But yeah. Let’s just say we got caught in the crosshairs of whatever the heck happened. But we are being discharged and about to, well, leave and go to my mom’s house.”

“Oh, well, so am I. Well, not go to your mom’s house, obviously. I’m headed to my hotel room because I’m going back to Starling City tomorrow. Oh! I should really tell Oliver that you’re ok! He’s been freaking out to me.”

“That’s funny,” A new voice said. The groups looked up top see Laurel walking toward them. “He hasn’t said anything to me, and I have my phone right here.” The lawyer told her waving her phone. “I was also trying to call you guys and ask what was taking so long, but I forgot your phones broke in the accident. But come on, I had to get a rental car so we could get you losers home.”

They all walked out, or were rolled out in the case of Nyssa, Sara, and their kids, and were divided up into cars. Laurel called dibs on driving Nyssa, and Sin jumped along with Laurel, since she was definitely the cool aunt she never had. That left Sara and Lexa riding with her mother. Lexa was riding in Dinah’s car regardless, since a carseat had been bought and set up in it already. While Sara was a little apprehensive about separating her little family, she didn’t need them to break that law driving home. Also, Nyssa was very capable, and Sin’s training was progressing remarkably well. They would be fine.

Laurel offered Felicity a ride to her mother’s house, along with an invitation to lunch and a subsequent ride back to her hotel, to which the blonde hacker accepted. Who turned down free food?

“Baba, where we going?” Lexa asked her sire, but in Arabic, from the back seat.

“We are going to my mother’s house, Lexa. We’re going to stay there for a few days.” Sara replied, also in Arabic. She was feeling a little hesitant about staying with her mother. Especially because the last time she saw her, she was packing to leave on the Queen’s Gambit with Oliver, a person she thought she loved, only to return with a wife and two kids and totally not dead. She didn’t quite know how to explain that one.

“What language is that, dear?” Her mother asked.

“Uh, Arabic,” Sara replied, trying to avoid looking at her mom. Suddenly it occurred to her why Laurel called dibs on Nyssa and Sin, and eagerly offered Felicity a ride. She was trying to get Sara and her mother to actually talk! Sara had to hand it to her sister, she was one sneaky woman when she wanted to be. Damn that lawyer school. “It’s one of Nyssa’s native languages.”

“One of them?”

“Yeah, she was brought up knowing a lot of different languages,” Sara explained.

“I heard she was adopted by Malcolm Merlyn as a child, did she know these languages before then?”

“Uh, yeah. She’s kind of smart. That’s where Lexa gets it.” Sara replied with a hint of a grin. In the rear-view mirror, she could see Lexa perk up at the mention of her name. She quickly translated what she said to the girl.

“I know.” Lexa said in English, grinning slightly.

“We gotta stop telling her that,” Sara muttered to herself. “She’s becoming a mini Nyssa.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Her mother asked her, “She seems like a lovely woman.”

“Oh she it! And I love her, but she sometimes has a big head.” Sara mumbled. Her mother still heard her, and sadly, so did Nyssa.

 _You are terrible at keeping your thoughts to yourself. Do you know this?_ Sara didn’t reply, but she certainly felt Nyssa’s smug grin in the back of her mind.

“You seem to like her well enough. And she seems better for you, compared to all those other people you used to be interested in.” Like Oliver Queen. They both were thinking it, even if they didn’t say anything.

“I wasn’t the smartest of kids.” Sara finally said. “But I apparently got smarter because I managed to get Nyssa to like me. And she has very high standards.”

 _Who said that you meet my standards?_ Nyssa asked her.

“Dick.”

“Who are you talking to?” Her mother asked her.

_Who is to say that you did not exceed my standards?_

_Flatterer._ Sara replied, this time keeping the thought from being spoken. She then added, “Nyssa is eavesdropping. She can hear you. Well, she can hear me and I think she can hear you.”

“You two must have a strong bond,” Her mother deduced.

“You have no idea.” Sara replied. She could feel Nyssa’s smugness again. It made her smile.

“Well, for what it’s worth, my dear, I’m glad you found someone like her. She seems like a wonderful woman.” Nyssa was good for Sara, the blonde knew that much, but sometimes Sara wondered if she was good for Nyssa.

_I could be mated to Thomas, you know._

She was definitely way better than Tommy. Tommy couldn’t keep up with all that. To be fair, Sara could hardly keep up with Nyssa, but boy did she certainly have fun trying.

“Yeah. She’s pretty great… Do we have any plans for dinner?”

That made her mother laugh, “Oh Sara, never change.”

What? She couldn’t help that she was always hungry! She and her mother made plans to place an order for dinner, and make Laurel go pick it up later (it was the least she could do for making Sara suffer through the most awkward car ride in the history of car rides). It was best to coordinate everything once the group got home and settled.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. Lexa dozed off about ten minutes into it. By the time they got home, Sara had dode what every parent did when their child was being adorable, she took hundreds of pictures on her phone so that she could record them for blackmail purposes. Her kid’s future mate was going to have access a buttload of adorable Lexa pictures if Sara had anything to say about it.

When the trip finished, everyone hopped out of the cars. Sara carefully extricated her little one, cradling her to her chest and letting the girl continue to nap. Nyssa wandered over and took one look at the girl before smiling and kissing the top of her head.

“She’s gonna sleep well tonight,” Sara mumbled to her wife.

“I think we both will.” Nyssa agreed. She had not slept well in that hospital. While she was used to being surrounded by death, as she typically was the bringer of death, there was an unsettling feeling about being surrounded by death and not being the cause of it. Also the incessant beeping was not conducive to sleep. Who knew that hospitals had so many different beeping sounds? Not Nyssa.

“So, welcome to mom’s house? I guess?”

“You both were already here,” Laurel commented from behind them. “We sort of dragged you here to keep you out of the line of fire or whatever.”

“Oh…” Sara replied, “Well, welcome back to mom’s house? I guess… Shall we?”

“I am following your lead, beloved,” Nyssa told her in Arabic.

“Right…” The blonde muttered.

She didn’t know why she was so nervous. She literally sat next to her mom on the drive home. There was nothing to be scared of.

“Well? Are you all coming?” Laurel asked, walking up the steps to a simple Victorian style townhome.

“Yeah,” Sara replied, picking her feet up and following Laurel into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so lemme know what you think. Really. A lot of the future is based around this. I've been trying to hint at this for a while now (Nyssa purring, Lexa's mural, even the stuffy snow leopards, Sara being more dog/wolflike) because the idea has been in my head for the last forever. Mostly I liked the idea of "What if they turned into animals" and then I took that one step further with the A/B/O thing. But yeah, lemme know what you think of it.
> 
> If it's not received well, then I'll have to change up a lot of stuff and probably rewrite this chapter. If you like it though, then I'm glad!
> 
> Also yay the litter is safe and sound! No I'm not telling you the number of munchkins they will have, or if they have more than one. That's gonna be a surprise for you all! Just be happy they're all good for now. 
> 
> Ok, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for the next chapter sometime next week! I have to work these next four days so I'll be busy!
> 
> Also, if anyone likes Dragon Age, I've started writing snippets of my DA characters and their lives. My Warden and Inquisitor are elves (#Dalish4lyfe) and they get up to many shenanigans. I may write out their entire adventures, but not today. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, lemme know what you think!


End file.
